Fly Away With Me
by TimlessNight
Summary: Alice Kirkland refuses to give up her belief in magic, no matter what her father says. But one day, a boy comes to her window, promising adventures filled with everything she has ever wanted. So she flies away with him. Collaboration between HetaFruitsOuranHp321 and me!
1. Chapter 1

Alfred grinned immediately, grabbing Arthur's hand. "First-" he paused to reach into a pouch hanging on his waist "-we need some pixie dust!" Then Alfred threw golden dust into the air around Arthur's head.

The dust caught the few rays of moonlight shining through the window and gleamed like golden flakes floating through the air as they fell around Arthur's shoulders.

"Now, think happy thoughts," Alfred told him cheerfully. "Like things about me."

_That's not hard_, Arthur thought. This night was his chance to escape all those fights with his father, all those memories he was expected to ignore even though it was killing him. But, most of all, he was going to escape to a place where he could finally be just himself. Not just someone that was labeled for what their father did at times to humiliate himself and get into trouble in public. But just as little Arthur James Kirkland.

After happy memories settled in Arthur's mind, Alfred took his hand and smiled excitedly as he told Arthur the last thing that was needed.

"Now, most of all, you gotta have faith and trust. Do you trust me enough to have faith in me?" Alfred asked Arthur the strange question. But Arthur, who had a feeling that they were going to become great friends, nodded with a grin.

"Yes, I do." Arthur smiled hopefully. Alfred then grinned like a hooligan as he nodded.

"Then you better look down." He ordered Arthur pointing to the ground. When Arthur looked, he couldn't believe his eyes. They were floating-no, _flying._ Instead of feeling fear and nervous anxiety a normal person would feel, Arthur just smiled and felt the hope and excitement rise in his chest.

He twirled in glee. _I just _knew_ magic was real!_ Arthur thought happily, silently giving his father a good kick in the shin for doubting him all along. Just then, Alfred held a look of realization.

"I just forgot! I brought someone along! Hold on..." Alfred then put his forefinger and thumb in his mouth and whistled loud enough for Arthur to fear that the entire neighborhood, let alone his father, would wake up. To his relief, they didn't. But someone else came into the room. A little glowing ball of yellow light flew into the room. It floated quickly until reaching Alfred's shoulder and landing on it. What amazed Arthur the most of what it actually was.

Rubbing his eyes, Arthur couldn't believe it when he saw an _actual_ fairy prepped onto Alfred's shoulder. It wore a little green dress with little shoes with cotton balls on the ends. With its blonde hair and blue eyes, it could be Alfred's twin if it were the same size.

"Artie, this is Matthew. Or Birdie, as one of the Lost Boys like to call him. I just call him Mattie," Alfred said with a shrug.

"Hi."

Arthur had to strain his ears to hear the almost silent Matthew. But he was already distracted. "Did you say Lost Boys?!" Arthur asked excitedly. "Who're they?!"

"My friends. They live in Neverland with me." Alfred's voice was boastful and his eyes glowed with pride. "I rescued them all from growing up!"

Arthur almost squealed like a girl. "Tell me more!"

"Why don't we just go see them?!"

"But, Alfred, how do we get to Neverland?"

"We fly, of course!" He darted forward and grabbed my hand, pulling Arthur closer to the window. "Look!" Alfred pointed to the two brightest stars in the sky. "It's the second star to the right, straight on 'til morning!"

Arthur felt Alfred glow beside him with energy. Maybe he missed home. Home. The thought brought Arthur's mind back to images of Neverland.

"Wait... Isn't that a book?" Arthur asked Alfred suddenly confused. "Because, I'm sure you're taking this from-" But Alfred just interrupted Arthur by laughing from enthusiasm.

"Ha-ha! Silly Lost Boy to be! Obviously, it's based off a true story if it's in a book!" Arthur felt extremely excited now! 'Peter Pan' was a favorite story of his ever since his father actually came home one night to be acting actually decent and read to him the story.

'You get that from your mum,' he had said to Arthur after reading it to him. 'She used to read to you when you were in her tummy and after you were born.' And that was all he said to him for the rest of the night.

Remembering this made Arthur start to think second thoughts for a moment. But those doubts immediately left him as he saw Alfred's extended hand as he hovered out the window was held out to Arthur with hopefulness.

"So, are you ready to join me in Neverland?" Alfred asked with a twinkle of eagerness in his blue eyes. When Arthur looked at Alfred's hand, he reached for it and held onto it. Next thing he knew, Arthur was flying out of his window with Alfred and-oh, what's his name? Birdie, right. As Arthur flew higher and higher, he watched as his house got smaller and smaller.

_I'm free! _Arthur thought as the adrenaline ran through his veins from excitement.

* * *

**TN: Haha, yay! Internet is failing at my house, just in time. Greaaaaat. Right. What say you, HetaFruits?**

**HetaFruitsOuranHp321: Well, for the internet part, that just sucks! :p But for this story, hurray~! I just love little Artie! He's so adorable :3**

**TN: I HAVE A CRUSH ON EVERYONE IN HETALIA! How do you decide?!**

**HFOH321: Well, simply I found out like this...*sits down to tell the tale* I found out I was attracted to Italians and Spaniards thanks to Hetalia. BUT! I have a teeny little crush on Romania. You know, the vampire sort of guy who's better than that walking disco-ball-vampire-wannabe fairy named Edward Cullen?**

**TN: GASPPPP! I like Johnny Depp in Dark Shadows~ even if it wasn't the best movie. . .**

* * *

Okay, this is TimelessNight. The rest of the author's note got deleted! Just make it up, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred grinned immediately, grabbing my hand. "First-" he paused to reach into a pouch hanging on his waist "-we need some pixie dust!" Then Alfred threw golden dust into the air around my head.

The dust caught the few rays of moonlight shining through the window and gleamed like golden flakes floating through the air as they fell around me.

"Now, think happy thoughts," Alfred told him cheerfully. "Like things about me."

_That's not hard_, I thought. The night was my chance to escape all those fights with my father, all those memories I was expected to ignore even though it was killing me. But, most of all, I was going to escape to a place where I could finally be just myself. Not just someone that was labeled for what their father did at times to humiliate himself and get into trouble in public. But just as little Alice Kirkland.

After happy memories settled in my mind, Alfred took my hand and smiled excitedly as he told me the last thing that was needed.

"Now, most of all, you gotta have faith and trust. Do you trust me enough to have faith in me?" Alfred asked Arthur the strange question. But Arthur, who had a feeling that they were going to become great friends, nodded with a grin.

"Yes, I do." Arthur smiled hopefully. Alfred then grinned like a hooligan as he nodded.

"Then you better look down." He ordered me, pointing to the ground. When I looked, I couldn't believe my eyes. We were floating-no, _flying._ Instead of feeling fear and nervous anxiety a normal person would feel, I just smiled and felt the hope and excitement rise in my chest.

I twirled in glee. _I just _knew_ magic was real!_ I thought happily, silently giving my father a good kick in the shin for doubting me all along. Just then, Alfred held a look of realization.

"I just forgot! I brought someone along! Hold on..." Alfred then put his forefinger and thumb in his mouth and whistled loud enough for me to fear that the entire neighborhood, let alone me father, would wake up. To my great relief, they didn't. But someone else came into the room. A little glowing ball of yellow light flew into the room. It floated quickly until reaching Alfred's shoulder and landing on it. What amazed me the most of what it actually was.

Rubbing my eyes, I couldn't believe it when I saw an _actual_ fairy, prepped onto Alfred's shoulder. It wore a little green dress with little shoes with cotton balls on the ends. With its blonde hair and blue eyes, it could be Alfred's twin if it were the same size.

"Artie, this is Matthew. Or Birdie, as one of the Lost Boys like to call him. I just call him Mattie," Alfred said with a shrug.

"Hi."

I had to strain my ears to hear the almost silent Matthew. But I was already distracted. "Did you say Lost Boys?!" I asked excitedly. "Who're they?!"

"My friends. They live in Neverland with me." Alfred's voice was boastful and his eyes glowed with pride. "I rescued them all from growing up!"

I almost squealed like the girly person I was trying not to be. "Tell me more!"

"Why don't we just go see them?!"

"But, Alfred, how do we get to Neverland?"

"We fly, of course!" He darted forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to the window. "Look!" Alfred pointed to the two brightest stars in the sky. "It's the second star to the right, straight on 'til morning!"

I felt Alfred glow beside me with energy. Maybe he missed home. Home. The thought brought my mind back to images of Neverland.

"Wait... Isn't that a book?" I asked Alfred suddenly confused. "Because, I'm sure you're taking this from-" But Alfred just interrupted Arthur by laughing from enthusiasm.

"Ha-ha! Silly Lost Boy to-be! Obviously, it's based off a true story if it's in a book!" I was extremely excited now! _Peter Pan_ has been a favorite story of mine ever since my father actually came home one night to be acting actually decent and read to me the story.

"You get that from your mum," he had said after reading it to me. "She used to read to you when you were in her tummy and after you were born." And that was all he said to me for the rest of the night.

Remembering this made me start to think second thoughts for a moment. But those doubts immediately left me as I saw Alfred's extended hand as he hovered out the window was held out to me with hopefulness.

"So, are you ready to join me in Neverland?" Alfred asked with a twinkle of eagerness in his blue eyes. When I looked at Alfred's hand, I reached for it and held onto it. Next thing I knew, we were flying out of the window with Alfred and-oh, what's his name? Birdie, right. As I flew higher and higher, I watched as his house got smaller and smaller.

_I'm free! _Arthur thought as the adrenaline ran through his veins from excitement.

* * *

**TN: Haha, yay! Internet is failing at my house, just in time. Greaaaaat. Right. What say you, HetaFruits?**

**HetaFruitsOuranHp321: Well, for the internet part, that just sucks! :p But for this story, hurray~! I just love little Artie! She's so adorable :3**

**TN: I HAVE A CRUSH ON EVERYONE IN HETALIA! How do you decide?!**

**HFOH321: Well, simply I found out like this...*sits down to tell the tale* I found out I was attracted to Italians and Spaniards thanks to Hetalia. BUT! I have a teeny little crush on Romania. You know, the vampire sort of guy who's better than that walking disco-ball-vampire-wannabe fairy named Edward Cullen?**

**TN: GASPPPP! I like Johnny Depp in Dark Shadows~ even if it wasn't the best movie. . .**

**HFOHP321: Hmm... I haven't seen that yet. ANYWAYS! Enough of that! I think we should ask our readers how they liked this story. Don't you?**

**TN: I guess . . . and then we're done! Haha! So, readers, leave your comments in the comment section and we'll be off!**


	3. Chapter 3

We flew. Through night and day, Alfred and I (and that other one, but I had already forgotten him) zoomed through the clouds. And, to be completely honest, I had never felt so alive. Everything under us looked so tiny, as if it was a village of ants. The world was a collection of smudges from where we hovered. I felt the adrenaline run through me as they bounced on each cloud. I would laugh each time, and Alfred would glance back and smile.

It wasn't until sunset when Alfred finally turned his grinning goofy face to lice with his sparkling blue eyes filled with excitement.

"We're almost there! Just a little farther!" Alfred said before turning his head forward again. I smiled with excitement and spread his arms further out like an eagle full of pride would. Looking down, I saw a grandfather clock chiming, indicating that it was exactly seven at night. Around the same time I would have had another silent, lonesome supper with no one to discuss the day's adventures with. I wondered briefly if Father had even noticed I was gone. But I pushed the thought back. I didn't care.

"HERE WE GO! HANG ON!" Alfred told me, grabbing my hand. I watched as they came closer and closer to the second star on the right. I closed my eyes, waiting for them to lose oxygen from being too high in the air. Then, suddenly, with a chime of Big Ben and a quick rush of clouds brushing my face, I could still feel them flying as I opened my eyes. The sight that caught my eyes next I knew I would never forget.

The sun was coming up over an island covered in forest. We flew over a bay as fish flipped and spun. Then I realized, they weren't fish, they were mermaids.

"Mermaids!" I breathed. I almost hadn't believed Alfred. It seemed too good to be true. Real mermaids! I smiled at Alfred then, but Alfred didn't seem to notice. Alfred seemed too excited about returning home.

As soon as the two of us touched down on the beach, Alfred started running, straight into the woods. I was left behind on the beach, feeling tired and weighted down from the long flight. _Already alone_, I thought. _How typical._ How wrong I was to think this world would be any different. My vision began to narrow. Then, everything faded to black.

* * *

I was somewhat surprised when I opened my eyes again and wasn't in my room. I still doubted it all, even after seeing it for myself and actually flying.

Then I bothered to pay attention to what was around me. I was lying in a bed softer than anything I had ever slept in before. The bedsheets were a blood red. Actually, lots of things in the room were red, now that I bothered to notice. The wood rocking chair in the corner, the red bedside table with the red rose sitting in a vase.

I stood up, and almost fell over backwards with the wave of pain and nausea that hit me suddenly. My mind was still foggy from whatever I had been doing before. I'd flown in all the way from London, right? Away from a place where I wasn't wanted. Now I was free, at least.

I jumped as the door hinges squeaked and the door slammed open. A man stood there with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. His pants, of course, were red. But he wore a purple cape that his blonde hair (a similar shade to mine, actually) fell down on.

"Ah, I see the petite belle au bois dormant* is finally awake, non?" he asked.

"Y-yes. Um, who are you?" I fidgeted a little and sat back on the bed.

"I might ask the same question. I found you passed out on the beach a few days ago."

"M-my name is A-Alice."

"Where's your family, Madam Alice?"

"I. . . I don't know. . ." I suddenly felt troubled. What was I supposed to do without a family?

"Then I shall raise you as my own! My name is Captain Francis Bonnefoy," he said with a grand bow, and kissed my hand. Captain Francis Bonnefoy slid onto the bed beside me. "You have to have the captain part because, you see, I'm a pirate." He winked.

"A real life pirate?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen a bit.

"Oui, a real life pirate. I will teach you to become one, too, if you like," he offered.

How could I turn such an offer down? I agreed, and he became my Papa. I forgot all about the boy who came tapping at my window for me to go on an adventure with him, I forgot all about the adventures he'd promised. Because I was now a pirate.

* * *

***little sleeping beauty**

**TN: For those of you who've been reading before this chapter, sorry, we made Artie a girl! Hopefully there'll be more dialogue after this, right, HFO? Hey, it's like UFO! Only not. . .**

**HFO: Oh of course... But, if we see any UFOs, we better be prepared for swears. Because that's all we'll be hearing from Tony.**

**TN: But America can translate for us during the flight lessons! By the way, I signed us up for flight therapy!**

**HFO: Yay for flight therapy! But anyway, the story! Right?**

**TN: Yay! I think I did a GREAT job editing all your mistakes :D**

**HFO: Oh well... It's just like that song. NOBODY'S PERFECT~!**

**TN: Except for me, you mean~.**

**HFO: -_- Okay, fine... You're perfect. BUT ANYWAY! I love doing this story. Only, I've been really stressed and busy lately and I don't know why...**

**TN: Hey, Jude~. Don't make it bad~. Play a sad song and make it better~.**

**HFO:... Dango~, dango~, dango~, dango~, dango Daikazoku~... What? You wanted a sad song... Well, I think that should conclude this A/N.**


End file.
